Halloween Event 2017
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ''' ---- '''New Quest: Filthy vs Nasty ---- Tips= *'Changes were made to 3 Quests today • Oct 23, 2017:' **Challenge Accepted! 5/7: Changed from "Spend 700 Jack Coins" to "Collect 460 Jack Coins" **Treats or Else 6/10: Changed: Collect (500) Jack Coins **Treats or Else 8/10: Changed from "Spend 1500 Jack Coins" to "Spend at least (2500) Jack Coins" ---- • Once you reach Quest: Challenge Accepted 2/7, Midnight Candles will start dropping from your Shops. You should run your Shops CONSTANTLY from here on out, once you reach Chapter 3: Treats or Else quest line, you will need tons of them to make the Chest of Coins, don't let that be a bigger bottleneck by ignoring your Shops early on. • Treats or Else 5/10 is when Neighbors can start collecting your ruins. If you are going to write on your Billboard, place it right by your ruins, that is where your neighbor will land, so be kind and make it easy for them. If you aren't using your billboard then place your ruins in an easy to find area, clear around them so they can be found easily and use arrow signs to point the way. I've found placing things next to my Market is good since the Market at neighbors has popup text and can be found easily. • Upgrading Pandora's Box starts a new "The Trail of Hope" quest and you can only upgrade Pandora's Box when you have a quest requesting it. • We currently have no information on Quest: "A Wicked Plan" but should get tips and info before it goes live • Some players will find a gift of "Jack Coins" from Kaya in their inbox. Only players negatively effected by the changes made to quests on Oct 23rd were reimbursed. So if you did not get this, please don't fret, it just means you were past that portion of the quests. • Lastly, this Great Spooky Bun Tip from our own Stephanie: You get ghostly trails when you feed any level spooky Bun. Feed your level 6 - get the ghostly trail, then sell it and feed it again at level 1 to get another ghostly trail immediately. This allows you to avoid one 10 min feed cycle! *'Animals:' **Treats or Else 4/10 - sell (24) Adult Pigflies, you can grow them ahead of time. *'Crafting:' **The Trail of Hope 1/5 - craft (10) Strange Compound **The Trail of Hope 2/5 = craft (2) Poisons **The Trail of Hope 4/5 = craft (18) Bricks **The Trail of Hope 5/5 = craft (3) Rings **Treats or Else 6/10 = craft (8) Carpenter's Kits **Treats or Else 10/10 - craft (16) Star Magic in Wonder Workshop *'Long Duration Buildings:' **The Trail of Hope 3/5 = Collect (12) Precious Stones from L3+ Mines or Large Mines (enchanting counts) **The Trail of Hope 4/5 = (8) Gemstones (enchanting counts) **The Trail of Hope 5/5 = Collect from Hall (7) times (enchanting does NOT count) *'Spend Jack Coins:' **All Filthies Day 8/8 = 500 JC **Challenge Accepted 7/7 = 1500 JC **Treats or Else 8/10 = 2500 JC **Treats or Else 10/10 = 12,000 JC ----- *You will NOT be able to upgrade Pandora's Box once the event timer expires on Nov 7th. so if you want the L6 appearance you must upgrade it before then. *All drops continue, even if you finish all quests, until the event timer ends on Nov 7th. I will set up a count-down clock as the end nears. ---- *The Tips were wrong. Mana Beetles are random drop from Mana Sources (not 100%) *Upgrade Pandora's Box to get the next "The Trail of Hope" quest *Quest: Challenge Accepted begins upon completion of Quest: All Filthies day 8/8 *You will want to be running your Pandora's Box constantly to get more Friendly Phantoms *You will also want to be clicking your Mana Sources every time they are ready to try and get Mana Beetles *Spooky Buns are given as Quest Rewards for "The Trail of Hope" • You will also get 1 for upgrading Pandora's Box to level 2 *During the quest, if you sell a Spooky Bun, you will receive a new one back in inventory. *Adult & young Spooky Buns drop Ghost Trails every time you feed them *All new items are made in the Ghostly Revel except for the Strange Compote which is made in the wonder workshop. *Get Filthy Transformation Spells by selling Friendly Phantoms or crafting them in the Ghostly Revel *Get Friendly Phantom by collecting from your Pandora's Box Animals: *You will need (24) Adult Pigflies for Quest: Treats or Else 4/10 *Great Spooky Bun Tip: You get ghostly trails when you feed any level spooky Bun. Feed your level 6 - get the ghostly trail, then sell it and feed it again at level 1 to get another ghostly trail immediately. This allows you to avoid one 10 min feed cycle! |-|Quest Links= Quest Pages *All Filthies' Day *The Trail of Hope • Upgrade Pandora's Box to get these quests *Challenge Accepted! • Begins upon completion of Quest: All Filthies Day 8/8 *Treats or Else *A Wicked Plan *Filthy vs Nasty • New Surprise Quest! |-|Finding Items= |-|Pandora's Box= *'Pandora's Box Upgrades' **L2 Upgrade @ Quest: "All Filthies Day 8/8" **L3 Upgrade @ Quest: "Challenge Accepted 4/7" **L4 Upgrade @ Quest: "Challenge Accepted 7/7" **L5 Upgrade @ Quest: "Treats or Else 3/10" **L6 Upgrade @ Quest: "Treats or Else 9/10" PandorasBoxP1.jpg PandorasBoxP2.jpg PandorasBoxP3.jpg PandorasBoxP4.jpg PandorasBoxP5.jpg PandorasBoxP6.jpg |-|Recipes= *All items are crafted in the Ghostly Revel except for Strange Compote. *Strange Compote is crafted in the Wonder Workshop GRevekR1.jpg GRevekR2.jpg GRevekR3.jpg GRevekR4.jpg GRevekR5.jpg |-|Mini Decoration Quests= Items Purchased with Holiday Coins In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Jack Coins. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them, but a few will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page H2017G3.JPG|link=An Eerie Couple H2017G1.JPG|link=Elec-Fest PuppetLS1.JPG|link=The Lords Story PuppetLS2.JPG|link=A Ladys Story H2017G2.JPG|link=An Evening of Jazz WRavenS1.JPG|link=The Raven's Advice |-|End of Quest Details= *'WHEN THE ADVENTURE ENDS • November 7th Reset:' **The drop for the Midnight Candle, Ancient Pumpkin and Mana Beetle will stop. **You will no longer be able to buy a Creeping Ivy. **Blue Filthy and Red Nasty will leave the Magic Forest. **All unused “Transformation scrolls” will disappear from the inventory. **The “Pandora’s Box” will no longer give you Friendly Phantoms. **You will be able to sell Friendly Phantom and Spooky Bun for gold only. **Spooky Bun will eat Seeds and will no longer give you “Ghost Trails” for feeding it. **“Transformation” scroll craft and ““Strange Compote” craft will be disabled. **When the event ends the “Pandora’s Box” lvl 1-5 will look the same. Lvl 6 “Pandora’s Box” will have a special form! *'A WEEK LATER:' **Bag and Chest crafts will be disabled. **All special items for Jack Coins will be withdrawn from sale. Category:Halloween Event 2017 Category:Timed Event Quests